Fullmetal Alchemist: Thunderstrike
by CardBoardTrash
Summary: You know how everyone's like 'I'd love to be in *insert popular anime here*' Yeah, let's say it's a lot more terrifying in reality, you can die, you could save your favorite charecter from death but then cause twenty more deaths in return, so it's quite a game of chance.
1. Prologue

Let's start with one little bit of information you should know. Mr. Lichkram's history class is boring. It is the most boring thing you can imagine, and double that with my one friend in the class being "sick" for the fifth time that month. And triple since we weren't using our phones for working, so I couldn't play Battleborn Tap or Hearthstone. And quadruple since there was a week and a half left of school!

Okay, let me start over, my name's Sam, nice to meet you. I got two hours of sleep that night! So, going off the whole boring thing I mentioned earlier, I'm guessing you can figure out I was trying not to pass out in the middle of class. I was trying to make myself think about my history project, which was three weeks late, that I had to finish, but alas, I failed, miserably.

I was out cold without even one idea on how to fix my problem, which made me very conflicted for .8 seconds, but sleep won in that brief deadlock of logic and what I actually wanted to do.

I was quite surprised when I woke up immediately after I fell asleep in an endless, pure white expanse of absolutely nothing but an also pure white figure with the creepiest smile ever standing about ten to fifteen feet away from me. We just looked at each other for a minute, his smile seeming to grow wider as my eyes grew wider. I slowly realized what I was looking at.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, followed by a quick, "I have to be dreaming." I looked around frantically, but there was nothing there to deny or prove my theory. "I'm totally fucking dreaming, I mean I can't be sleeping too well where I currently am, seriously, and this is obviously a lucid dream, which always happen when you're not sleeping well…" I continued rambling like this for a few minutes, until Truth chuckled and I stopped and looked at him(or it?) and asked, "Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled again and said in a child-like hollow voice. "That is for me to know and you to find out, alchemist." I looked at him like he was crazy, and, well, he let out a loud laugh that sounded like thousands of people all laughing in unison, "That is interesting, indeed! It must be the Dwarf being reckless with his Philosopher's Stone! He is over using it which is making it try to drag souls through the Gate!" It let out another one of its horrible laughs. "As you can see, you are still alive and your soul is not being used by the Dwarf, so you must pay a toll to go through. And losing everything may be enough, but I must take one or two other things to be safe, I don't want one of the most entertaining humans I may ever see to die on the way there." He grinned wide.

I eyed him warily, hoping that he wouldn't take my arm or something important like that could make me bleed out. Or he could put me in a desert, miles away from any civilization. The Truth is a sadistic little bastard, so my suspicions were warranted. "I got it!" He blurted out loudly, grin growing ever wider, "Youth! Something quite precious to you humans, but don't worry, I'll only take a few years, maybe four or five." He seemed quite delighted by this idea, "I'll have to take a few other things,though, like some of the blue in your eyes..."

I was getting worried, but then I realized something, "I'm dreaming, I'll be fine," I said aloud. The Truth stopped speculating on what to take from me and laughed.

"Then it's a deal." Black arm-like tendrils floated towards me and started pulling me towards a large stone door. I looked back at it and my stomach dropped, my heart sank, ect., basically I felt an oncoming sense of dread. I started trying to calm myself by thinking of all the good things that could come if this is was real. Ed and Al, alchemy, being able to drink, drive, no more Scott.

This didn't work for long as mind drifted to Scar, the Homunculi, and all the bad things about this world, until again I said, "I'm dreaming," I stated it with confidence. I repeated myself, "It's a dream," it wasn't nearly as confident as the first. I continued this, each time becoming exponentially less convincing, until I was on the brink of entering the Gate.

"Good luck, Alchemist."

The doors closed...

The next thing I knew there was so much information streaming into my mind that it felt like my head was going to explode. I was screaming from the pain, many times I tried to lessen it, but nothing could help. It felt like I was there for an eternity, it actually felt as though years were passing, but time seemed to move around me. Suddenly the pain lessened greatly, to the point of being only like the small headache you get when you walk from a dark room into a very bright one. I closed my eyes as a sudden bright approached me. Soon I felt something cold and hard underneath, I was laying on it…

A/N

Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this Prologue of the soon to come story! In all honesty, this wasn't easy to get done, I had to do my actually history project, track and soccer, and I already wrote this once, but that one kind ended up as the shitty draft. But seriously, I hope anyone who actually read this looks forward to reading the rest of this as I am with writing it!


	2. Chapter 1

So, there hasn't been an update on this in friggin 6 months +. There is a reason, but you'll have to read this chapter to find out. Should be interesting.

Chapter 1

Well, to anyone read my little "logs," welcome the second one. I apologize for the first as it was rushed and I was frantic to write down my experiences. I've been in Amestris for the past 6 months and it's been quite the ride, I've made it many miles since the start, having traveled south west from Liore all the way to Dublith. This first actually log will probably just be about my last few months, and my adventure with my half Ishvalan friend halfway across an entire goddamned country, all to better my alchemy, which hasn't been easy, given how I picked up the most dead and/or dying field there is: Electrical Alchemy.

I should probably give you date, shouldn't I? Well, it's December 16th, 1906. My plan is to enter the State Alchemist program in February, which is when the next exam is. This all enough to piss of my co-workers and fellow alchemists at the Dublith Alchemy Lab, which is a non military lab, and has been very anti-military since the start of the Ishvalan Civil War in 1901. I'm guessing you're sick of my pointless and "would be explained anyway" exposition, so I'll get started.

I groggily sat up with my eyes half open, hardly bothering to take in my surroundings because of my splitting headache. All I knew is my skin felt damp and there was a cold breeze, which made me curl up on the bench I had woken up on. Just as I had started to drift off to sleep once again, I felt a finger prod my face and a child's voice, a little girl's, saying "Mister? Why are you sleeping on the bench?" and a boy's voice saying "Come on, Rose, he might get mad!" At the mention of the name Rose and the memory of my previous "night" my eyes snapped open.

I saw two light skinned children standing before me, a boy and a girl, both about the age of eight, I'd guess, and the girl had a distinctive set of pink bangs, i would be lying if I didn't know where I was. I was in Liore, and it hadn't been a dream. I sat up once again and closed my eyes as a sudden rush of emotions hit me. I noticed the two children running off, looking terrified as they ran.

I finally took the time to take in my new environment. I as in a plaza with a stone fountain in the middle, and all the surrounding shops and buildings looked very old and drab, most of the people in the square looked the same as the buildings. By the damp, chilly feeling in the air, and all the puddles around, it has rained recently, but not since Truth had planted me here.

I decided to stand up, which wasn't the best idea, as when I did, I almost lost my balance and fell. My body felt larger, not height wise, but it felt bulkier and more lanky than before, and incredibly stiff, like the feeling when you sleep really soundly and you have to get up early and you'd taken a shower the night before.

Once I'd regained my balance I decided to check my pockets of my jean-dress pants hybrid that that is considered casual wear in Amestris, and I found a leather wallet. I opened it to find an ID, which had a picture of me(presumably), I looked younger than expected, and much more feminine, before I wouldn't have complained, but here I didn't think it'd do me any favors, and it said my birthday was July 14, 1887. And 250 cenz, which roughly equated to about two U.S. dollars. But, I could make a long distance phone call, not I could call anyone. I noticed a familiar bar on the other side of the plaza and started to head over.

Once I arrived I noticed an older looking pals man with a mug of steaming coffee and white hair sitting on one of the bar, and me being me, I sat down so there was one stool between us. As I waited I resisted the urge to cover my nose with my shirt to mask the strong aroma of coffee and alcohol. A short man wearing an apron and a skull cap turned around from whatever task he was doing to serve me.

"So what'll it be, kid?" He gave me a cheery grin.

"Um," I realized I had been focusing to intently on the aroma and hadn't even thought about why I had come over, "w-what do you have?" I asked awkwardly.

He chuckled and answered "I've got water, coffee and beer, but I doubt it's legal for you to have the last one."

I have him a blank open mouthed stare and asked "Wait, what year is it?" The bartender burst out in sudden laughter, and even the white haired guy next to me glanced over and gave me an amused look. His eyes were red. That meant one of two things, first and least likely, he was albino, but his skin wasn't that pale and his hair wasn't white enough or, the more likely, he was half Ishvalan.

As the bartender, my Ishvalan fellow patron answered my question, "It's about 7 o'clock, Tuesday, the 2nd of June, 1906," I opened my mouth to ask another question, but he continued, "and to answer your second question, you're in Liore, a small city on the Eastern side of Amestris."

I mumbled thanks and look back at the bartender, who was still trying to control his laughter, "I'll have coffee," I took out my ID card, "and for the record, I'm 18."

"And I'm 21" the half Ishvalan spoke again.

"Makes sense." I retorted without looking away from the chuckling bartender.

"Oh? So you're not as dumb as you seem."

I glared at him as the bartender handed me my coffee, which I shifted my glare to. 'It's got caffeine' I thought 'it can't be that bad.' I gingerly sipped from the black liquid, and was immediately repulsed and asked "do you have any cream or something?" The bartender nodded and told me it'd cost me double, which would be 500 cenz. I almost gagged again on my coffee.

The smart ass half Ishvalan guy turned to me and stick out his hand, "I'm Harvar, if it wasn't too obvious, that's not my birth name."

I took his hand and shook it, "I'm Sam." He shook his head at me and I glared at him again.

"Alright, come on." He got up from his seat at the bar and took his coffee with him. I looked at him confused. "I'm assuming you would rather not stay at that bench?" He pointed to my bench, "so come on, I'll take you to my place". I decide it was better not to argue and just follow him, and I took my coffee as well.

"Hey!" You've gotta pay for that!" The barkeep banged his hand on the bar, so I sped up.

Harvar waved his hand over his shoulder at him, "Just put it on my tab, Mato!"

Alright! I hope that was good, and the actual reason this took so long to get out wasn't plot device, but me being lazy, starting high school, and writer's block/indecision. So yeah, I know it said it'd be the full six months, but it took a lot more effort and was way more detailed than I had originally thought.


End file.
